


Want

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe and Madison realize that they both want each other and sex ensues





	Want

Madison sat in the room she shared with Zoe feeling rather annoyed and in a way brokenhearted. She had grown tired of seeing Zoe and Kyle together. It did not take her long after being with Zoe to realize how she felt about her. She had looked to Kyle for comfort after coming back to life, but Zoe was different. She truly cared about Zoe.

It was as Madison opened her phone and began to scroll through old pictures that her door opened. Zoe entered and hastily closed the door behind her. Madison looked up with a look of confusion in her eyes. “What are you doing here? Kyle will be missing you.”

“I don’t care…”  
Madison put down her phone and folded her arms as she looked up at the taller girl standing against her door. “Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Zoe slowly shook her head. “No, I don’t want to be with him.” It was during this last sentence that Zoe took long strides across the room to Madison. She crawled onto the bed and over Madison’s outstretched legs straddling them. In one swift movement, she cupped Madison’s face before pressing her lips to hers.  Madison felt her stomach flip inside her.

Zoe leaned back to whisper against her lips, “I want you.”

“Are you sure you-,” but Madison was but off my Zoe’s lips once more meeting her own. She moaned as Zoe slipped her tongue into her mouth. “Zoe, Zoe,” Madison said trying to pull away from her desperate hold. “Seriously, what has gotten into you?”

Zoe sat back in Madison’s lap. “Why are you now being the rational one?”

Madison raised a single eyebrow in disbelief.

“I care about you brat,” Zoe said half laughing. “Why are you questioning it?”  
Madison looked between Zoe’s brown eyes. “Cause you’re with Kyle!”  
“No, I’m not,” she shook her head firmly. “I want you, and only you…”

Madison beamed up at Zoe, hardly believing her own ears. She could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Zoe meant it. She wanted Madison. There was no more need to waste time. Madison sat up wrapping her arms around Zoe and rolling them over so she was on top. “I want you too,” Madison grinned before kissing Zoe soundly.

Zoe smirked as she brushed Madison’s long hair behind her ears. “I know. I could tell when you kissed me for the first time that night.”

Covering her mouth Madison breathed, “enough talking about it. Show me.”

Zoe needed no more prompting. She leaned up meeting Madison’s lips as her hands began to wander under Madison’s skirt causing her them to both moaned into the other’s mouth.

Madison wasted no time in slipping Zoe’s shirt over her head so that she could grab hold of Zoe’s small breasts. She heard her hum as she did so. However, Madison fell t distraction as she felt Zoe’s nibble fingers sliding over her cunt. “Oh fuck,” she whined.

Zoe’s lips took hold of Madison’s bottom one and began to suck on it gently. She pushed Madison’s thong aside and slipped her middle finger into her wet pussy. Madison in response began grinning hard against Zoe’s hand and fingers inside her. The desperation to be touched by the others was clearly showing by now. Zoe released Madison’s lip so her lips and tongue could begin working on Madison’s hard nipples.

“Oh yes baby,” Madison groaned. She then allowed Zoe to moved her onto her back. She lay back as Zoe slipped her skirt and panties from her body. Zoe then dove down between Madison’s spread legs. Madison’s’ head fell back onto her pillow as Zoe’s began giving her cunt hard and fast licks.

“Oh god I love your pussy,” Zoe whispered as she added two fingers to her work inside of Madison.

Grabbing hold of Zoe’s hair Madison’s legs wrapped around her head pushing her closer. Her body shuddered as Zoe’s wet tongue began to lick across her clit. “Make me cum,” Madison whined loudly her voice filled with desperation.

“What do you need babe?”

“You, just you, fucking me,” Madison replied. “Oh god,” she shrieked as Zoe sucked hard on her nub of pleasure. Madison couldn’t help but thrust her hips up into her mouth. Soon she was cumming into Zoe’s mouth. “Fuck,” whined the smaller girl as her body shook uncontrollably.

“That feel good?”

“So good,” sighed Madison. She pulled Zoe’s face to hers kissing her lips and tasting her own juices on her lips. “Now let me show you how good.” She pulled Zoe farther up until Zoe’s soaking wet pussy sat down on Madison’s waiting face. She began lapping at Zoe’s heat hungrily. “Hmm, you taste so good.”

Zoe gasped as Madison grabbed hold of her ass cheeks helping her find a rhythm to grind against her face. In order to steady herself, Zoe took hold of the end of the bed. “Oh fuck, I’m so close. Maddie, I need to cum.”

Madison smirked as her tongue dipped inside Zoe’s cunt. She wanted to please Zoe as much as she had pleased her. It wasn’t long before the taller girl was cumming and vibrating on Madison's grinning face.  After a few more licks as she rode out her orgasm Zoe collapsed. She panted trying to catch the breath that Madison had taken from her. She then moved down so that she could lie on Madison’s slightly sweaty body.


End file.
